totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Susan
Susan, labeled as The Nice Girl, was a contestant in Total Drama Amazon and Total Drama All-Stars. Chapter Guide Total Drama Amazon Chapter One - She later expressed how she thought Niles was "cute" and "(has) a good heart." Susan voted for Ed, and was placed on the Charging Cougars tribe. The Charging jaguars lost, and Susan voted for Mariana with the rest of her team. Chapter Two - Susan helped Niles get water for Jocelyn because of how late at night it was. She revealed when they got back to camp that Niles had mistaken a butterfly for a lion. Susan successfully jumped during the challenge, and they won immunity. Chapter Three - Susan admitted to disliking Jocelyn and being jealous of Niles' attraction to her. During the challenge, she failed to get Niles to brave the mud (Jocelyn did instead). Susan only participated in one round of the mud wrestling, but got two bags of puzzle pieces (One from the official round, one in the free-for-all round.) The Charging Jaguars won immunity. Chapter Four - Jocelyn accused Susan of liking Niles, but Susan denied it. Jocelyn made Susan cry by saying Niles would never like her. Susan, along with Jocelyn, was dragged through the corn maze challenge by James. Susan was very happy when the Charging Jaguars won a romantic dinner. Chapter Five - Susan was very happy to sit with Niles at the romantic dinner. She accidentally told him she liked him a lot, but Niles ignored her, since he was spying on James and Jocelyn. Susan was moved to the Battling Females tribe. She did very well in the challenge. Despite this, the girls lost. Susan voted for Betty. Chapter Six - During the challenge, Susan guarded Niles with the other girls. Susan tried to bond with Niles, but he spent most of the time focusing on Jocelyn. The girls lost the challenge, and Susan voted for Hillary. Chapter Seven - Susan admitted in the confessional to missing Niles. She came in first in the first round of the water race challenge. She was bitten by a piranha in the second round, and got her ankle injured. Niles showed concern for her, until Jocelyn came. The girls lost, and Jocelyn felt Susan should be voted out because of her ankle. Susan voted for Jocelyn. Chapter Eight - Susan tried to unite the girls in team spirit for the next day's challenge. She succeeded, despite Hillary and Jocelyn being stubborn. She had to watch a scary movie during the challenge and she failed. Despite this, the Battling Females still won immunity. Chapter Nine - Susan was concerned for Elvis when he got burnt. The Battling Females won immunity. Chapter Ten - Susan got her cast off. When Susan said that the girls were "on fire," Fuega burned down the cabin. During the challenge, Susan and Niles were buried alive. Susan tried to convince Niles that Jocelyn was evil. When the Battling Females lost, she voted for Jocelyn. Chapter Eleven - Before Susan could do anything after Tribal Council, Jocelyn told her that she should go to sleep immediately. Susan performed her talent of singing in the talent show. Her song was You Belong With Me, and was presumably sung to Niles. Jocelyn ended her song quickly by smashing the CD. Susan got twenty-two points. Susan saved the Battling Females from losing by becoming a judge (replacing Bozo), and she gave Ace six points. The Battling Females won immunity. Chapter Twelve - Susan agreed to join Nathaniel's cross-tribal alliance. During the challenge, Susan put herself down as having the biggest crush on the show. She was later picked as doing the best in the amazon. The Battling Females won immunity. Chapter Thirteen - Susan tried to be nice to Lacey when she returned, but Lacey scared Susan away. During the challenge, Susan revealed that she was afraid of heights and had to be brought down via ladder. Susan voted for Jocelyn. Chapter Fourteen - Susan formed an alliance with Lacey and Bozo. Bozo wanted advice for a crush she had, and due to the way Bozo described him, Susan assumed Bozo had a crush on Niles. During the challenge, Susan lost in the second round. Susan was talking to Lacey about Lacey's crimes. When Lacey said that boys liked criminal girls, Susan became intrigued. Susan voted for Jocelyn. Chapter Fifteen - Lacey began helping Susan be bad by having Susan pinch Niles. When Susan did so, she felt terrible. Susan came in fourth place in the first round of the challenge, completing the course in forty seconds. Susan broke two mirrors, moving onto round three. She dropped out of the challenge because she didn't want to throw kittens. Susan agreed with Niles to vote off Bozo. Chapter Sixteen - Susan was impressed by Niles giving up his idol for Lacey, not knowing it was fake. She didn't make it across the tightrope in the challenge, because Jocelyn shouted that Niles liked her. Susan landed on Niles, and thanked him for breaking her fall. Susan liked Lacey's plan immunity idol plan, and Susan suggested that they should vote off Jocelyn. Susan voted for Jocelyn. Chapter Seventeen - Susan was happy that she'd made it so far, and she was proud of what she'd done. She quickly chose Niles to be her dance partner. The two won, after ballroom dancing, and Niles break-danced. Susan was convinced by Jocelyn to vote off Ace. Chapter Eighteen - Susan and Jocelyn planned to vote off Hillary, after Hillary forced them to clean the campsite. Susan really wanted the reward at the challenge, a phone call home. She was the second person out of the maze, but lost to Hillary. Susan cried about losing the reward, but Niles consoled her. Susan was convinced by Jocelyn to vote off James. Chapter Nineteen - Niles consoled Susan when she was feeling down about not winning the phone call to home. Niles and Susan formed an alliance together. During the challenge, Susan got Mariana's dare (Drinking the cow milk that Hillary had just gotten). Susan got sick and threw up on Niles' shoes. Susan suggested to Niles that the two vote off Hillary because she was a threat. Susan voted for Hillary. Chapter Twenty - Susan began to feel bad for the voted off contestants. During the challenge, Susan won the first part of the challenge, proving to be physically stronger than Jocelyn and Niles. This was the only portion of the challenge that she won, and Niles won immunity. She pleaded for Niles to keep her, even kissing him on the lips and admitting her feelings for him. Niles voted Susan off. Total Drama All-Stars Chapter One - Susan returned to season four, and was put on the Striving Lions team. Susan ignored Niles when he waved at her. Dyl picked Susan as the fastest person on the Striving Lions team. She voted for "The Rat". Relationship(s) Total Drama Amazon Niles - Susan admitted to being attracted to Niles in chapter one. She helped him get water for Jocelyn in chapter two. Susan revealed that she was jealous of Niles' attraction to Jocelyn. When Susan tried to get Niles to do a challenge by saying "Do it for me!" Niles didn't comply. Jocelyn made Susan cry by saying Niles would never like Susan. Niles sat with Susan at the romantic dinner. During the challenge in chapter six, Susan guarded Niles with the other girls. Susan tried to bond with Niles, but he spent most of the time focusing on Jocelyn. She said that she missed Niles in chapter six. Susan admitted in the confessional to missing Niles in chapter seven. Niles showed concern for Susan when he ankle was bitten by a piranha, until Jocelyn came. Susan's song in the talent show was You Belong With Me, and was presumably sung to Niles. Jocelyn ended her song quickly by smashing the CD. Niles saved Susan from elimination in chapter fifteen. He told Susan to trust him and vote off Bozo, to which Susan replied that she'd always trust him. Susan cried about losing the phone call home reward in chapter nineteen, but Niles consoled her. In chapter nineteen, Niles consoled Susan when she was feeling down about not winning the phone call to home. Niles and Susan formed an alliance together. In chapter twenty, Susan told Niles how she felt about him and kissed him. Niles didn't believe that she liked him however, and Susan was voted off. At the finale, Susan still voted for Niles to win. Total Drama All-Stars Niles - Hillary formed an alliance based around getting back at Niles for betraying Susan. Niles acts friendly towards Susan, but Susan ignores him. Alliance(s) Total Drama Amazon In chapter fourteen, Susan started an alliance with Lacey and Bozo. Background Susan works at a local animal shelter. In her spare time she helps out at a soup kitchen. Whenever she sees a homeless person, she gives them anything she has with her (Change, breath mints, keys to her house, cell phone, etc.). Her parents are worried about how she constantly feels the need to help people, because she is frequently used by others. Trivia Total Drama Amazon *Susan's appearance is an edit of Bridgette. *Her personality was originally "The Psychic" but the author felt that Susan would be too much like Izzy. *Susan was the only jury member to vote for Niles to win. *Susan received eight votes. Category:Total Drama Amazon Category:Total Drama All-Stars